


A Fairy From the Future

by vanillahaiku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erza and Jellal's daughter, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Child, Future Daughter - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Plans For The Future, Save the future, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahaiku/pseuds/vanillahaiku
Summary: After a mysterious portal opens up in Magnolia, Erza and Jellal are shocked to discover that their future daughter has traveled back in time to seek their help in stopping a group of Dark Mages from assassinating everyone in Fairy Tail. If they fail, their future will be destroyed and their daughter will cease to ever exist.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. The Mysterious Mage

It was a normal day in Magnolia, a clear sky and warm weather with not a cloud in the sky. Team Natsu had just returned from a job and Erza was enjoying some much needed personal time, walking through the streets and window shopping. Nothing was going to ruin this day.That was until a giant portal cracked open in the middle of the sky and spewed darkness across all of Magnolia. 

“What now?”

Without any hesitation Erza requipped into her armour and immediately sprang into action, running and dodging past scared Magnolia residents as she made her way to the center of the city where a group of mysterious Dark Mages waited for her. They laughed and sneered as they wasted no time attacking her.

Erza quickly sprang into action and fought the group off with her swords, circling and slicing through them like butter. It almost seemed too easy, but that’s what they wanted. While she was distracted a stronger Dark Mage crept up from the shadows and readied a powerful attack, aimed directly at Erza. 

“Watch out!”

The voice came out of nowhere. Erza turned around and gasped as the powerful Dark Mage cast the spell in her direction. Having no time to dodge the attack she prepared for impact but out of nowhere someone came rushing out and knocked her to the ground, avoiding the fatal blow entirely. Despite the shock that ran through her body, Erza kept her composure.The dust settled and when the mage who had just saved her turned around, Erza gasped. 

The mage was wearing the exact same armour as Erza, even though she was smaller than her. Along with the armour the mysterious mage also wore a dark hood that covered their face. What the hell? Before she could ask the mage what was going on, the mage yelled “Get up, there are more coming!” Guess she would have to ask questions later.

Erza stood back up and readied herself for another wave of attack. The mage did the same and the two stood back to back while a group of dark mages charged them. They fought them off with the same skills and moves, as if they were two sides of the same coin. It wasn’t long before the group of dark mages were defeated and ran off with the last strength they had.

When the coast was finally clear, Erza turned around to confront the mage. But before she could get any words out, the mage’s legs buckled underneath them and they collapsed from their wounds and exhaustion. Luckily, with quick reflexes, Erza caught the mysterious mage before they landed hard on the ground. As the mage was caught their hood fell away from their face, causing Erza to gasp at what she saw.

Who the hell is this?

____________________

“Is everyone okay?” Erza burst into the guild carrying the mysterious mage in her arms. Everyone was talking or arguing about the portal, with some tending to their wounds. It seemed that everyone was okay, just a little shaken up.

“Erza, there you are! We were worried.” Lucy and Natsu ran over to her, both sporting a few cuts and bruises. They immediately turned their attention to the mage in her arms. “Who is this?”

“I don’t know. But she saved me from an ambush.”

“So you had a run in with those dark mages too, huh?” Natsu asked. “They were no match for us!”

“Yeah, we totally crushed them!” 

Erza was concerned about the lone powerful Dark Mage but didn’t want to ruin their celebration. Something told her that this wasn’t the end and that they would run into them again. But for now, her main concern was the girl she held in her arms.

She carried the girl towards the stairs. “I need to get her to one of the beds so she can rest. She exhausted all of her magic. Fetch me a first aid kit won’t you, Lucy?” Lucy nodded and ran off.

“If anyone needs me, tell them I’m busy.” Erza ordered Natsu.

“Sure thing,” he replied. He started to walk away but quickly turned back around. “Busy doing what?”

“Getting answers.”

____________________

Erza took the girl into one of the private rooms and carefully took off her armour, trying her best not to hurt or cause any further damage or discomfort. When the armour was off she placed the girl in the bed and began to tend to her wounds, thankfully there weren’t any serious ones. When everything was done she took a seat next to the bed and studied the girl curiously. She was small but quite strong and muscular for her age, probably around fifteen or sixteen. But what struck Erza the most was her long dark blue hair and the red markings on her face.

The exact same markings as Jellal.

Who is this girl? Erza thought to herself. And where did she come from? And why does she have the same armour as me? There were many questions she had about and for the girl, but she’d have to be patient and wait until she woke up.

Erza made herself comfortable and tried to relax. She would most likely have to stay the night.

As the sun rose above the horizon and morning sunlight pooled into the room, the girl began to stir awake, groaning as she began to feel the aches and bruises from yesterday’s battle. She opened her eyes and blinked several times while trying to get her bearings. After a few moments, once her vision was no longer blurred, she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Good morning. I’m glad to see you’re still alive.” The girl shot up in a panic. “Easy, you took quite a beating yesterday,” Erza warned. The girl relaxed a bit and sunk back into her pillows.

“Where am I?” she asked, avoiding eye contact.

“You’re at the Fairy Tail guild,” Erza explained. “You collapsed after our fight and I brought you here to rest. Are you feeling any better?”

The girl just nodded. Erza wasted no time getting into the questions.

“Where did you come from?” The girl stayed silent. “Fine. We’ll start with something a little easier. What’s your name?”

The girl hesitated, unsure if she wanted to tell Erza or not. “Eileen.”

“Eileen. That’s a very pretty name. My name is Erza, nice to meet you.” She reached out her hand to the girl who took it and shook. “Now that we have the formalities out of the way, tell me something. Can anyone else see the markings on your face?” Busted. Eileen shook her head. “That was clever. However, my right eye is fake and immune to such magic.”

“I know.”

Erza’s eyes widened. “So you already knew who I was?” Eileen simply nodded, keeping her head down. “How do you know who I am?”

“Everyone knows the great Titania. Queen of the Fairies.”

Erza couldn’t argue that. She was very well known in Fiore, it wasn’t impossible for the girl to know who she was or things about her. Still, something felt weird about all this. Those markings on her face couldn’t be a coincidence. Could she somehow be related or affiliated with Jellal in some way? If so, that would only raise more questions than answers.

“I know someone with the same markings as you. Do you know anyone who bears them as well?”

Once again Eileen shook her head. Either she didn’t or she wasn’t telling Erza the truth. Frustrated, Erza changed her direction. “Another thing I’ve been wondering about.” Erza stood up from her chair and took a seat next to Eileen on the bed. “Where did you get your armour from?” she asked.

“I inherited it from my mother after she passed.”

Inherited from her mother? As far as Erza knew her armour was one of a kind. How was that even possible? She swallowed hard. “And who is your mother?” Her heart raced as she waited for the girl to reply. 

Eileen looked up at her as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t hold back any longer. Erza’s eyes widened in surprise and was shocked when Eileen wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, burying her face in Erza’s chest as she began to sob. Unsure of what to do, Erza put her own arms around the girl and held her close as she continued to sob. Eventually Eileen pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeve. “I”m sorry,” she blubbered.

“It’s okay,” Erza said in a soft and calm voice, despite being a little shaken up.

“It’s just… I’ve missed you so much.”

Erza cocked her head in confusion. “Missed me? I’m sorry, have we met before?”

Eileen shook her head. “Not yet.”

Not yet? Erza opened her mouth to ask what Eileen meant by that but her eyes widened when the realization hit. She was a spitting image of Jellal and had the exact same magic and armour as herself. The girl… No, she couldn’t be. How was that even possible?

Erza swallowed hard and learned in close. “You said you inherited your armour from your mother. Who is she?” Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she waited for the answer. Eileen looked up with soft eyes.

“Haven’t you figured it out already? It’s you.”


	2. The Truth About the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen tells Erza and Jellal the truth about why she is here and what is to come.

Erza stood alone in the tunnel underneath the bridge, her arms crossed over her chest while deep in thought. It was nearly midnight and he was late. Perhaps she should have given him more notice, but this was an emergency. She shivered as a cold wind swept through the tunnel. They really needed to find a better and warmer meeting place.

“Sorry I’m late.” 

She turned around to see Jellal approach her from the right, clad in his usual disguise. How she hated that look - she missed seeing his face but understood the dangers of exposure. Still, she hoped one day he would be able to walk freely again.

“I told you eleven thirty,” she said sternly, checking her watch. He threw his hands up to protest but was cut off. “We need to talk.”

“What’s wrong?” Erza sighed and took a few steps towards him, keeping her distance. He could tell something was off. “Erza, what is it?”

“Whatever happens, promise me you won’t freak out,” she said calmly.

He tensed up. “What are you talking about?”

“You trust me, right?”

What kind of question was that? Although something felt off, he knew in his heart she would never hurt him or lure him into a trap. He swallowed hard and replied. “Always.”

“Okay.” Erza turned around. “You can come out now.”

Jellal’s eyes widened as he watched a small figure emerge from the shadows and stand next to her. The figure wore a large cloak with a hood and scarf covering their head and face. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Erza, what’s going on? I told you to only come here alone. Who is this?”

Erza nodded at the figure who took their hood and scarf off and stepped into the light of the street lamp. Jellal gasped and stepped back in disbelief at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a girl who looked exactly like him - same blue hair and red markings on her face. He looked back and forth between her and Erza with a loss for words. What the hell was going on?

The girl stared at him with wide sad eyes. Was she about to cry?

“Erza…?” was all Jellal could get out.

Erza walked over to the girl and placed comforting hands on her shoulders. She looked into Jellal’s eyes with tenderness. “Jellal… this is Eileen. She is our daughter. From the future.”

Their daughter…? From the future? Jellal’s mind began to race. How could she be their daughter? They hadn’t even… He began to feel dizzy and stumbled back into the wall, sliding down with his head in his hands. It was all too much for him.

“Jellal?”

“I don’t understand,” he muttered. “Is this some kind of trick?” It pained him to even ask but none of this made any sense.

Erza approached him and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know this is a lot to take in, but it’s the truth. There is much we need to discuss, but not here.”

“It’s too dangerous--”

“It’s too dangerous to speak about these things out here. Come on, we need to hurry.” She reached out her hand to his and gave him a stern yet soft smile. He sighed, knowing he had no other option but to take her hand and follow her. 

____________________

They went to Erza’s place despite Jellal’s protests. As far as she knew there was nowhere else safe enough for the three of them to talk. Not outside, not at the guild. It had to be her place, and Jellal knew better than to argue with her.

The three of them sat awkwardly at the table, waiting for someone else to start talking. Erza had offered them tea but neither were in the mood. She sighed and got right into it. “Do you remember the portal from a few days ago?” she asked Jellal.

Jellal nodded and eyed his ‘daughter’ suspiciously. “That was you?”

“No. But--” Erza started.

“I can explain,” Eileen cut her off. Both Erza and Jellal were surprised but allowed her to continue. “The portal was created by Dark Mages and I followed them through. There were others with me but we got separated and I haven’t seen or been in contact with any since.”

“What others?” he asked.

She lowered her head and balled her hands in fists. “My friends. We planned on coming to the past together. I don’t even know if they came through the portal... I’m worried about them. What if…”

Erza placed a hand on hers and squeezed. “I’m sure they’re all right. We’ll find them, okay?” Eileen just nodded, feeling a little better from the comfort of her mother. God how she missed her.

“I’m sorry, I’m still a little confused. Who is this enemy?” Jellal asked. “Why are they coming to the past?”

“I don’t know much about them, nobody does. But what we do know is that they are a group of dark mages.” Eileen’s eyes went dark as memories of what happened began to run through her head. “They came out of nowhere, with no warning. We had no time to react and before we knew it cities had crumbled, land was burnt to the ground, millions of people dead… It was an all out war and we weren’t prepared.” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Why are they here in the past?”

“Despite destroying everything, they lost the war and their leader. Fairy Tail was successful in helping defeat the enemy, but we lost many friends and families. They’ve come to the past to ambush and kill everyone who defeated them, starting with Fairy Tail.” She turned to Erza. “The ones we fought a few days ago were just grunts. They pose no real threat to us. But, the others… Once they get here they could kill us all.”

Erza and Jellal looked at each other with worry. “So you came here to warn us?” Erza asked.

“Yes. I need your help saving the future. Your future.”

Jellal leaned forward and rested his head on his folded hands while Erza crossed her arms over her chest, taking this all in. Erza already knew the answer but she had to clear the air. “And what about us? What happened to your parents?”

Eileen lowered her head and whispered. “They’re dead.”

____________________

“She’s asleep,” Erza said as she came back into the room. She took a seat across from Jellal and rested her head in her hands, sighing. The two of them sat in silence as they both digested everything Eileen had told them. The girl had been through so much. It was Jellal who broke the silence.

“Erza… Can we trust this child?”

Her head shot up in surprise. “What do you mean?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t believe her?”

Jellal leaned back and ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to collect his thoughts. “Her story was pretty impressive, I can give her that. But…”

“But what?” Erza stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, causing him to jump. She stared him down with no means of backing down. She had only known Eileen for a few days but she already felt protective over her. 

Jellal swallowed hard. “All I’m saying is… Is she really our child? And if she is, can we really help her save the future? We already died once, what if we die this time too? You heard what the dark mages are capable of doing.”

Erza scoffed. “You saw her, Jellal. She’s a spitting image of you.”

“It could be some sort of trick. Some sort of disguise magic or--”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Erza spat. “After everything she told you, even after seeing her you deny she is ours?”

“I’m not denying it I’m just…” Frustrated, he stood up and paced around the room while trying to find the words. There was so much going on inside his head right now and he felt claustrophobic. He had to get out of here and clear his head. “I’m sorry.” He grabbed his coat and headed out the front door.

“Jellal? Jellal!?” Erza chased after him but by the time she got outside he was already gone.


	3. A Fatal Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of that fateful day in the future.

“Very good! Now requip into Heaven’s Wheel!”

Eileen took a deep breath and focused her magic energy into requipping. Her entire body glowed as she transformed into the Heaven’s Wheel armour. She felt strong and powerful and… naked? With her stomach and breasts exposed to the world embarrassment washed over her and she crossed her arms over her chest in a quick attempt to cover herself up.

“Mother, must this armour be so revealing?” she complained. “Can’t there be a turtleneck or something?

Erza laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”

Eileen groaned and requipped back into her normal clothes, feeling a lot more comfortable and a lot less exposed. It was one of Erza’s rare days off and they were spending some quality mother-daughter time working on Eileen’s requip technique. Jellal would be returning home later that evening.

The mother and daughter took a break from training and headed back inside for some strawberry cake, something both favored. 

“Nashi and I have been thinking about taking on a job on our own,” Eileen said between bites. 

“Is that so?” Erza questioned, raising a curious eyebrow. Her daughter was now fifteen and was old enough and more than ready to take on jobs on her own, but to Erza she was still her baby. Overprotective didn’t even begin to describe how Erza felt about Eileen, which was a surprise to both her and Jellal when they became parents. Of course she had toned it down since Eileen became a young woman, but she was still worried about anything happening to her, no matter how small.

“I mean we like doing jobs with our group but, we want to do one just us girls, you know?” she explained. “But it won’t be super dangerous or anything. And we won’t travel too far and I’ll make sure to update you every day and--”

“If you’re asking for my permission there’s no need.”

Eileen’s eyes lit up. “Really? Thank you, mother!” She jumped up and gave Erza a big hug, humming happily. Erza’s eyes softened and she hugged her daughter back, glad that Eileen wasn’t embarrassed showing affection towards her parents, unlike some of the other guild member’s children. Yes, she was quite lucky.

And in that moment everything was perfect. But that was quickly ruined when a loud explosion erupted over the city, shaking the ground beneath them. Erza and Eileen toppled to the ground and with quick reflexes Erza swatted away a falling piece of roof that was headed directly for Eileen’s head. The girl tightened her grip around her mother while they waited for the ground to stop shaking. When everything seemed to have calmed down the two of them got up and examined the damage.

“Are you hurt?” Erza said with worry, looking over Eileen for any cuts or bruises. Despite being quite shaken up, she was fine. “What the hell was that?”

Erza made her way to the front door, stepping over debris, and gasped when she walked outside. The once clear and blue sky was now full of thick clouds and darkness. A cold breeze full of electricity blew across Magnolia, causing her to shiver. Buildings and roads were damaged by some unknown force, causing residents to scream and panic in fear of further danger.

“Mother?’ Eileen crept up behind Erza and peered outside, feeling a bit frightened. 

“We need to get to the guild, now!” Erza ordered. She requipped into her Black Wing Armour and grabbed Eileen before flying into the air and towards the guild. Hopping from building to building, both could see the destruction the explosion caused on the city, including a giant crater located in the center. Whatever caused it was powerful as hell and Erza wasn’t going to see who or what it was until her daughter was safe.

When they arrived at the guild everyone was getting ready for a battle, nobody knowing what they would actually be facing. Eileen ran over to Nashi, Natsu and Lucy’s daughter, and captured her in a hug, glad she was safe. The other guild member’s children joined them and sat in the corner while their parents formed a battle plan.

“We need to get all of the children in the basement, now!” Erza ordered. “Our first priority is to make sure they are safe. Then we can kick the asses of whoever is attacking our city. Got it?” Everyone agreed and got to work.

Parents went over to their children to calm them down and tell them everything will be okay. It was no surprise when most of them wanted to join in the fight rather than hide like cowards.

“I want to help fight!” Eileen pleaded, requipping into some armour. Erza pulled her aside and knelt down to her level, placing a hand on Eileen’s shoulder.

“You’re very brave, but I’m afraid not this time.”

“But--!”

“I’m sorry, Eileen. But we don’t know what we’re dealing with right now. I need you to be somewhere safe or… I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

“I’ll be fine! You taught me everything I know, remember? I’m ready!” 

Erza couldn’t help but chuckle. Her daughter was just as tough and stubborn as she was and she couldn’t be prouder. She pulled Eileen into a hug. “Do as I say. Please.”

Eileen knew she wasn’t going to win this argument, so she gave in and hugged her mother back. “All right.”

“Good girl.” Erza pulled away and became serious. “Now I need you to lead the others into the basement, understood? They see you as their leader and they’ll listen. Do not come out until we come and get you, understand?” Eileen nodded and headed back to where her friends were and led them down to the basement. Before she disappeared she turned back and gave her mother a sad yet hopeful smile, one that Erza returned.

Once the children were out of the way and safe, Erza turned to her guild members. “Fairy Tail, there is a dangerous unknown threat in our city and we need to get rid of them. Who’s with me!?” Everyone cheered and threw their hands up, ready for a fight. Erza smirked. “Good. Let’s kick some ass!”

They raced out of the guild, most unaware that they would never return.

____________________

It had been over two hours and the guild members had yet to return. The children in the basement began to get nervous and antsy, pacing back and forth or sitting huddled in groups for comfort. Eileen sat by the door overlooking everyone and trying to wait patiently for everyone to return safe and sound. Nashi sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” she said, trying to stay positive.

“I shouldn't be stuck down here. I should be out there helping them fight.”

“We all want to be out there helping.”

Eileen stood up, nearly knocking Nashi over. That was it, she couldn’t sit back and wait any longer. She needed to get the hell out of there and help fight. She requipped into armour and was about to open the door when Nashi grabbed her arm in attempts to stop her.

“Eileen--”

“I’ll be right back, I promise. Don’t follow me and make sure everyone stays here. That’s an order.” She wriggled her arm free and exited the basement, all the other children watching her in disbelief. 

More of the city had been destroyed and Eileen had to dodge flying debris several times as she ran through the streets in search of her parents. She found herself in one of the courtyards and stopped to catch her breath and bearings. She watched as Dark Mages and Fairy Tail guild members fought all around her. To her horror it seemed that the Dark Mages were winning.

Jellal was fighting off one of the Dark Mages when he spotted his daughter standing in direct eyesight of another Dark Mage. A perfect unsuspecting target. He blasted away the Dark Mage he was currently fighting and ran to his daughter in desperation.

“Eileen! Get out of the way!”

He lunged in between Eileen and the Dark mage just in time, crying in pain as he was struck in the back with a powerful blow of dark magic. Eileen’s eyes widened in horror as she watched her father cough up blood. With the last of his strength he sent the Dark Mage flying with a blast of magic before collapsing hard to the ground.

“Father!?” Eileen ran to her dying father and nudged him, attempting to get him to stand up. “Father…?” It was no use, he was too injured to move. Eileen collapsed to her knees as tears streamed down her face. “Get up… Please…”

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her with tears of his own. “My daughter… I’m sorry.” And then he was gone. 

Eileen sat there in disbelief, a numbness washing over here to dull her senses. She felt nothing and yet felt everything at the same time - heartbreak, sadness, pain… It was all there. Her body began to shake as the feelings overwhelmed her.

“Eileen? What the hell are you doing out here? I told you to stay inside!” She ignored her mother’s words, her body numb and frozen as she sat beside her father’s body. “Eileen…?”

Eileen jumped out of her trance when she heard the heartbreaking cry behind her. She turned around to see Erza standing behind her, staring at Jellal’s lifeless body. Finally Eileen broke and a sharp sob escaped her lips along with another stream of tears. Erza dropped her blood soaked sword and fell to her knees.

She had never seen her mother like this - physically and mentally heartbroken and destroyed. The amount of pain she saw in her mother’s eyes only made things worse.

“Mother…” 

To her surprise Erza spoke. “Get out of here now. It isn’t safe.”

“But--”

“Go! Please…” Erza pleaded. “I can’t lose you too.”

Knowing she couldn’t disobey her mother any more, Eileen stood up on shaky legs and ran as fast as she could back towards the guild, fighting as hard as she could to not turn back around and help her mother. She only made it to the end of the courtyard when a group of Dark Mages showed up and surrounded Erza. Too distraught and heartbroken to take up her sword, Erza closed her eyes and their blasts of dark magic struck her one after another. She made no cries as she was hit and collapsed onto Jellal’s body. Eileen fought back tears and she kept running, fully aware of what was going on behind her.

Just like that both of her parents were gone.


End file.
